


the governor's daughter

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, will/elizabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Jaime Lannister is too much in love with Governor Stark's daughter.(Or, a POTC AU - oneshot!)





	the governor's daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/gifts).



It always sent his heart racing, being here, at her house. Even as he spoke with her father about the new sword he’d forged for him, his mind was on her; would she look well today? She would surely be going to Commodore Snow’s ceremony, perhaps she’d be wearing a new dress.

Jaime did not consider himself particularly knowledgeable on women’s fashion, but somehow he had memorised each and every one of Sansa Stark’s dresses and the occasions in which she wore them.

The sound of footsteps on the staircase alerted him to a third person’s presence, and Jaime drew his gaze up to the top of the stairs where she was descending, looking like a porcelain doll in a beige gown adorned with flowers that was certainly a new acquisition.

“Sansa,” her father called out. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Jaime would not have said that he shared Ned Stark’s point of view on many things. Not some of the ways he ruled, nor some of the things he chose to be. On this matter, however, he had spoken it directly out of his mind.

“Jaime!” she greeted him enthusiastically when her eyes fell upon him. “It’s so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night.”

It was like the girl didn’t know what she made him feel; all the ways in which his chest tightened and his stomach churned at her very existence. At the proximity between them, even with Governor Stark standing there.

Like she didn’t realise that his mind had gone on overdrive at the thought, the knowledge, that she had dreamed of him. That she had lay on her bed last night and thought about  _him_ , like he had done a thousand times over, cursing himself every time for desiring the unattainable.

“About me?” he found himself breathing out, shifting on the spot, hyper aware of her father’s presence next to them, even as Stark gave directions to the servants to take the sword to the carriage and followed them out of the house. If it could even be called a house. The entrance hall was larger than Jaime’s entire holdings.

Sansa didn’t take her eyes off him, still wide eyed and smiling like it was a common occurrence for her to dream of him. “About the day we met, do you remember?”

She had been a child back then. Not ten years old. It had been terrifying, watching her grow up into the woman she was today, slowly becoming conscious of just how much he was falling in love with her, when he could have been her father.

At eighteen, Sansa Stark was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The governor’s daughter, the most desired girl in the port, and she had  _dreamed_  of him.

Jaime couldn’t keep his eyes off her face, swallowing and giving her a smile in return. “How could I forget, Miss Stark?”

“Jaime, how many times must I ask you to call me Sansa?” she asked him, leaning forward, placing a hand on his wrist. It almost burned, her touch, and he found himself looking down at her hand, long, pale fingers.

The name was a temptation upon his lips, sweet and dangerous and entirely inappropriate, just like she was.

But Jaime had never been appropriate. “Sansa,” he corrected himself, the hissing sound of it making his tongue tingle.

The smile she gave him in return was blinding; her face drew his eye so intently that he didn’t even turn to look at where her breasts were pressed up together by a corset, tighter than the ones she usually wore.

Governor Stark called out her name from outside, and Sansa glanced towards the door, starting to walk towards it. As if pulled by a magnet, Jaime followed her.

“Will I see you at the celebrations afterwards?” she wondered as they headed to the carriage. The door was open for her and her father was already inside. If Sansa had asked if she would see him in England, Jaime would have booked a ship the following hour.

He held out his brass hand to her to help her step into the carriage. “I’m certain I’ll find you, Miss Stark.”

The door shut between them, so he almost missed the flash of hurt on her face, and he wanted to slap himself.  _Sansa._ But the horses had started trotting forward and the carriage rolled out of sight and Jaime was too late.


End file.
